edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Shinzou Karino
Shinzou Karino (狩野 信造, Karino Shinzou) was a police officer in Japan and was coming back from Guam on the plane trip. He has a son at home and was apart of Miina's Group after the plane crash. Appearance Shinzou is a small in height, rather plump old man who is almost bald near the top of his head with a few strands of hair standing up. He has black hair on the sides and back of his head that takes a triangle-like form. He has quite a bit of hair around his chin and has rather big ligs. He has a rather flat nose and big nostrils with small black eyes. Karino is wearing a regular t-shirt and white trousers. He also has a scar on his left and right hands. It's actually stated his face looks similar to a boar and even more so to an Entelodon. Personality Shinzou at first seemed like a kind man who helped both Akira Sengoku and Kanako Oomori willingly, also allowing them to escape. He offered his help to search for Towa and also teased Akira about having a crush on a girl. Though he teased him, he had also stated it was a good thing to have precious people. He also remarked that his own precious thing is his son, showing quite a bit of affection towards his son. Despite this, in the end, it was revealled he was only keeping track of Akira and Kanako in case they found Towa's dead body. He seemed pretty smart during his time as he had looked as if he was the leader of the adults when separated from Miina Isurugi (Fake). He shown his true colours when Akira found Towa's dead body, then trying to kill both Akira and the rest of his group mercilessly. History Before arriving on the island, Shinzou was a policeman apart of the South Kawasaki City district. He had earned himself the nickname Wild Boar Karino as Akira remarked, more than likely because of his looks. He claimed to be famous, but it's unknown whether that is true. He seemed like an experienced police officer though. Chronology Adult's Camp arc After the crash and the pilot dying he was travelling with a group of other 16 men, 3 yakuza, Towa and Miina, wandered into the jungle together. During the travel they encountered various extinct animals they have never seen it before. They set up camp and the men were working very hard. Towa was the only female of the group, she got a lot of attention and was doing all the women's work. Up till 10 days, the group had effectively worked together to survive. However as stress accumulated, Shinzou and the other adults eventually got into a position where they possibly attempted to rape Towa and accidentally killed her. They tried to cover it up, hiding the body in a cave that was blocked out with branches, unfortunately Miina saw the whole event and bribed the yakuza to protect him from the adults. Miina took control of the group and the adults more than likely began to plot what to do. After Fujiki, Marume and Nishi brought Akira and Kanako into the camp, Shinzou and the men went to see them. They were stunned when Akira tried to attack them with stones. After that misunderstanding they sat together and Shinzou told them why are they here and what happened after they left the Plane. Akira asked about Miina and the Yakuza. Shinzou explained Miina's history and her bodyguards. Kanako recalled her sitting in the VIP section. Shinzou and the men had the same bruise as Akira. Akira couldn't accept Miina's leadership over the men. But they didn't listen to Miina's orders and they could co-exist with Miina's men. Because they aren't gonna fight back. Shinzou believed help will come soon enough. Before leaving he told Akira and Kanako they will be around here and talk with them if anything comes up. After Akira left Miina's tent and went into the jungle, Shinzou followed after him. He hid behind a tree when Kanako gives Akira a map. Akira went deeper in the jungle until he stumbled a cave. Shinzou was at the entrace when Akira notices a present behind him. Akira asked him what's he doing here? Shinzou noticed Akira's weird behaviour at camp and followed after him. Also he said it was apart of his job, showing his police badge from South Kawasaki. His friends called him "Wild Board" Karino. Akira handed over his map and told him about Towa. After a great thoughts Shinzou decided to help Akira out with finding Towa. He also revealed he's a kid in grade school too. Akira and Shinzou were tracking through the jungle. Akira couldn't make head and tail from the map. He wished Shirou Mariya was here. Shinzou wondered who he is. Akira explained about his group and how long they were carried to camp. Shinzou was thinking about his friends are within walking distance to them. Akira accidently mentioned Rion Akagami to Shinzou. Shinzou quickly knew Akira has the hots for Rion. They resumed the search. Shinzou bumped against Akira when Akira stops suddenly. Akira noticed a tree in front of them that looks like the map's tree. Shinzou didn't believe it is the same tree. Akira conviced it is and walked toward another cave. Inside Akira found Towa's dead body. Shinzou came from behind and strangled Akira by the neck. He was angry that Akira found the body. Shinzou and Akira struggled until Akira forced himself to run backwards causing Shinzou to trip and escaped. Shinzou then signaled the other adults to kill everyone in the camp. As the adults brutally killed Nishi, Marume and Fujiki, they were unable to find Miina and Kanako. Shinzou called Akira out since Shinzou's men hold Rion, Shirou and Kazuma Saji as hostages. Inside a bush Akira asked Shinzou why they killed Towa. Shinzou revealed it was an accident. After Akira's second yelling Shinzou knew where he's hidig. The men surrounded Akira's position and attacked at the same time. But they couldn't find Akira inside the bush. After searching at the nearby bushes they still couldn't find Akira. Shinzou had no choice but to kill Rion, Shirou and Kazuma on a count of 3 in order Akira to give up his position. Shinzou smiled as Akira came out of the bush at the count of 3. Kanako came out of hiding and rejoined her group. As Akira's group regrouped, Shinzou had gone insane and shouted that they're completely surrounded. Shinzou's groups advantage was soon lost as a herd of Entelodon arrive on the scene and began attacking everyone the other adults as they were coated with the smell of blood. As this gave Akira's group the chance to escape, Shinzou quickly seized Kanako holding a sharpened stick near her neck threatening them not to leave. Despite Kanako's plead for them to leave her, another extinct animal was attracted by the blood, Hyaenodon. Hyaenodons were much deadlier animal and the chances of survival lessened, making Shinzou panic. As he was shaking his head, Kanako scratched his left hand, it reopened his scars Towa created. He knocked Kanako away and ran for his life. He laughed thinking everyone died and as he didn't have blood on his clothes, he wouldn't attract any animals. Also who knew the Towa's secret died by the animals. Unfortunately for Shinzou, the reopened scar began dripping a lot of blood which attracted a Hyaenodon where Shinzou uttered a final scream before dying. Gigantopithecus arc His image was briefly seen when Kazuma recalls his encounters on the island. Animal Battle arc His image was seen when Shirou mentions the people who have died on the island already. Abilities Quotes *(To both Akira Sengoku and Kanako Oomori) " Because we never fight back! Well, that's what grownup wisdom is about. Clever right ? ''"''' *(To Akira Sengoku) ''"I get it, I'll help you out. I've got a kid in grade school, too. Such a brat... ...but he's a little like you." *(To Akira's Group ) "Sh-Shut up! So what?! You're surrounded! Just what can you do?! You're all already finished!" *(To himself) "Hehehe... Everyone's probably dead... How convenient! There's no one else who knows about the secret!" Trivia *His nickname "Wild Boar Karino" most likely refers to the fact his face bears similarities to a boars face. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Passenger Category:Miina's Group